


我和你的光年距离（1）

by Jingjing1124



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingjing1124/pseuds/Jingjing1124
Summary: 小三警告⚠️dbq我让绒绒当了第三者有雷勿入说了勿入还进来骂人那是你的问题
Relationships: Jaewin - Relationship, 玹昀 - Relationship, 郑在玹/董思成





	我和你的光年距离（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 小三警告⚠️  
> dbq我让绒绒当了第三者  
> 有雷勿入  
> 说了勿入还进来骂人那是你的问题

"我们离婚吧"

"好啊"

—————————————————————

确实，没有死缠烂打没有惨绝人寰的痛哭甚至没有一句再见，郑在玹和董思成就离婚了。

这个离婚在情理之中又在意料之外

在某个晚上郑在玹因为酒精上头而意识模糊的喊出李泰容名字的时候他和董思成就已经结束了……

——————————————————————

"女香……还有祖玛珑黑莓与月桂叶的味道"黄仁俊晾好毛巾抬眼瞥了眼在玄关恍惚着换鞋又带着各种令人作呕的味道的郑在玹，"看来今晚不止搞了一个，对吧？"

郑在玹换鞋的动作明显的顿了一下，然后慢吞吞的吐出来一个"嗯"

黄仁俊闻着酒味和娱乐场所女人劣质的香水味在心中反复作呕了几百回，留下一句别让我爸发现你又乱搞就回房了

在黄仁俊第一次发现郑在玹出轨的时候，他明显的感到儿子和自己疏远了。与其说是与自己疏远倒不如说是给了黄仁俊正当理由不再讨好郑在玹

当年董思成执意要领养黄仁俊，郑在玹是不同意的。一个与自己非亲非故的小孩，不随他郑在玹姓郑，也不随董思成姓董，反倒随原生父母的姓氏。常人怎么想都觉得膈应，更别说从小到大一直被好生伺候的郑在玹了。

"昀昀我们可以借腹生子"

"国内允许吗？生下来是你一个人的种不是我的！"

"但是仁俊一个都不是！"

"那来的正好！共同负责！你的种我为什么要养他？"

不得不说，董思成说的不无道理，给郑在玹留种，只会给自己留祸根……

刚到家里的黄仁俊日子并不好过，印象中对他好的只有董思成，至于郑在玹，除了冷眼相向就只剩使唤打骂

长期的区别对待让黄仁俊对于两人的态度截然不同，对于前者回家叫爸爸累了捶捶背受伤了给吹吹；对于后者只是淡淡的一句“哦你怎么又回家了”

董思成跟他说要服软，要学会讨好郑在玹，或许就会好一点

黄仁俊试着向郑在玹撒娇，试着开口叫郑在玹爸爸，但总觉得别扭，因为这个男人本质里终究是排斥自己的

讨好别人的生活太辛苦，他也不想过多与郑在玹接触

他在深夜听见郑在玹和董思成因为自己即将满18岁而做决定

“我说过要把他抚养到大学毕业！”

“养啊！拿什么养？！你愿意我不愿意？！”

“不愿意是吗？那离婚啊！”

“不是昀昀，你听我说……”

黄仁俊按下门把手推开门看见在郑在玹怀里挣扎的董思成

“不用离婚了，我到18岁可以养活自己”

“昀昀你听！”

“郑在玹你闭嘴！”

———————————————————————

黄仁俊真实的恨透了郑在玹，因为他对爱情不忠，对婚姻不实，对爱人不关心

他在偶然间和同班的李帝努聊上了天

他的心情他的情绪李帝努都知道

他关上房门照常爬上床抄起手机给李帝努发消息

“李帝努你知道郑在玹吧”

“知道，你提起过”

“他出轨了……”

“嗯？”

“他出轨的那个人叫李泰容，我真是恨透了他们两个人”

“仁俊尼……”

另一边的李帝努不知道是否还将下面的话说出口

我的父亲就是李泰容……

—————————————————————————

董思成和郑在玹的感情，七分真三分假 

谁也不敢说谈恋爱的时候郑在玹不爱董思成，也没有人敢说董思成是因为钱才嫁给郑在玹

事实证明董思成确实不是个肤浅的人，郑在玹也确实不是一个专情的人

"为什么出轨？"董思成第一次在餐桌前质问郑在玹

"因为……"郑在玹吐了两个字，然后是无尽的沉默

"因为我满足不了你，对吧？"董思成一边伸手拿起餐碟旁边的刀，在郑在玹面前慢条斯理的挖了点果酱涂抹在面包上，一边抬眼瞥了眼委屈到缩成一团的郑在玹

男人，真是会演，不做演员可惜了

"昀昀你听我说……"

"嗯"董思成扬了扬下巴，吐出个嗯，"你说呗"

"因为要谈生意"

"所以你们谈着谈着就上床了？看不出来啊郑总，"他含着面包，话说的含含糊糊，但还是煞有介事的顿了顿，紧了紧深蓝色的毛线开衫，"没想到你能为了生意去做鸭？真是人不可貌相海水不可斗量啊？你说是不是？"

"不是的昀昀……"听到做鸭二字的郑在玹仿佛从梦中惊醒，赶忙打断董思成以免再说出什么不该说的话，"就只是谈生意罢了，没有发生别的什么！真的没有！我郑在玹用生命保证！真的没有！"

"你，此刻在我眼里，命如草芥 ！"

不欢而散

——————————————————————

第二天上学黄仁俊看见李帝努，勉强抬起沉重的眼皮打了招呼

昨晚突然陷入沉默的聊天使他一夜未眠，以至于上课时候打瞌睡溜号被老师抓到还是李帝努解的围

下课后的黄仁俊依旧闷闷不乐，半合着眼皮看着李帝努解题

"李帝努～"他把脸枕在李帝努的手臂上，抬眼跟他对视，"你是不是，跟李泰容有什么关系？"

"是，他是我父亲”

李帝努不犹豫的果断回答让黄仁俊反倒有些意外，他把自己脑袋移开正视李帝努，乌黑的瞳仁里是望不见底的深邃，"带我，去见他"

—————————————————————

黄仁俊看到李泰容的第一眼是震惊的

浅蓝的头发衬着立体的五官，如果说这是仿生人他也信

他一瞬间明白了为什么李泰容是全市最受欢迎的鸭，光凭这张脸就可以秒杀一片鸭子，管他北京烤鸭还是文虎酱鸭，他李泰容绝对是八宝鸭

黄仁俊躲在李帝努身后观望许久，直到他带他去向李泰容打招呼，黄仁俊才算是真正跟李泰容接触上

"叔叔好"黄仁俊表面上扯着个僵硬的笑，探了探脖子，弯腰鞠了一躬，问了好，实际上心里早已对着李泰容暗骂了百来遍，要不是还有别人在他早就忍不住口吐芬芳了

"你好啊，是帝努的同学吧，请坐"李泰容看见他倒是落落大方，全然没有任何慌张

"你们聊，我走了"李帝努单手插着兜向两人点了点头示意一下就转身出门了

"既然来了，我就直说了，您最近接待的郑在玹，以后可以和您在夜晚尽情厮混了"黄仁俊说的平静，脸上也是毫无波澜

李泰容听着这话禁不住笑了，"我与郑总本就两厢情愿，何来厮混之说？"

"影响家庭"

"郑总没有结婚吧？何来的家庭？"李泰容抿了口白兰地浅笑着说道

黄仁俊看着心里作呕，好一个笑里藏刀

"既然你说郑在玹没有结婚，那我是什么？"

TBC


End file.
